The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analyte measurement systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a means for preserving data integrity and uniquely identifying patient data received from multiple sources.
Background
One tool used in diabetes management is an analyte meter. An analyte meter is typically used to measure the blood glucose level of a user based on a sample of blood. The process of using an analyte meter is not complicated, and is often performed several times a day. First, the user inserts an analyte test strip into a test strip port of the meter. The user then lances her finger to obtain a small sample of blood. The blood sample is then placed onto the analyte test strip, and the meter analyzes the blood sample. The meter then typically displays a blood glucose level from the analysis.
In today's budget conscious health care world there is intense pressure to deliver improved outcomes in cost conscious ways. One way to accomplish this goal in the realm of diabetes care is to more effectively use blood glucose (BG) data and other biometric data collected from patients to make effective therapy and lifestyle suggestions. To effectively collect and analyze data, the patient must comply with prescribed BG (or other biometric) testing protocols. There is also a need for providing a means for easily collecting and communicating data.
What is needed is a means for collecting data, preserving data integrity, and uniquely identifying patient data received from multiple sources.